


[Podfic] Ένα (One)

by watery_weasel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Back on my soft tender queer bullshit train, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: What Crowley wanted to say wasoh angel, I would have waited for you for a thousand lifetimes morebut it came out as “ngk.”





	[Podfic] Ένα (One)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ένα (One)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173282) by [wyntre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntre/pseuds/wyntre). 

> Just a quick little snippet of some tender softness that Wyntre was kind enough to indulge me with and let me read and get the cobwebs out of my 'podfic' voice. Likely the first of many Good Omens Podfics from me & still playing around with Crowley and Aziraphale's voices.

**Title: **Ένα (One)

**Author:** Wyntre

**Reader:** Wateryweasel

**Length:** 4:44

[[S T R E A M]](http://wateryweasel.parakaproductions.com/audiofic/%CE%88%CE%BD%CE%B1\(One\).mp3)

[[T E X T]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173282)

[{D O W N L O A D}](https://www.sendspace.com/file/ai3x0u)


End file.
